


Burn Me With Fire (Drown Me With Rain)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Prophetic Visions, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melisandre sees in the flames what would happen if she misplaced her faith in another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Me With Fire (Drown Me With Rain)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "faith" at [femslash100's drabbletag](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1463057.html). Title from We Remain by Christina Aguilera.

Melisandre reluctantly looked into the flames. She had misstepped, misjudged the wishes of the Lord of Light. Her God did not desire Stannis Baratheon on the throne. Not even king’s blood could save him now. She had been wrong and for it, her faith trembled. What if she had been wrong about everything, about herself, her visions, her Lord? What if her faith was misplaced?

She did not expect confirmation in the flames, she didn’t ask for proof. She only needed to know without Him, where her path could lie, with whom. And the Lord answered her. Without Him, she would lie with her death, suckle pleasure at the breast of her downfall, taste her destruction in her cunt and surrender herself to her heretical lips. She would crave salt and breathe water. She would be held under in ritual, her fire offered up to the Drowned God. They would try to breathe life back into her, make her choke up the water but there would be no reigniting a flame once doused so completely. If she gave herself to another and to another God, that God would not give her back.

The message was clear. Without her flames, she would die. Without her Lord, she would die. She had to renew her faith and keep her fires burning. And where better to start than with Asha Greyjoy, blood of a king.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
